


in my bones, in my bones

by NorthOfSomewhere



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Implied Necrophilia, Light Angst, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthOfSomewhere/pseuds/NorthOfSomewhere
Summary: He wonders how long he has before anyone notices.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 20





	in my bones, in my bones

_Sleep, love. Sleep._

_I'll hold your hand until you wake._

The candle Thor keeps on his nightstand flickers.

And in the dancing light, his face painted golden, he takes Loki's breath away.

_You've never looked lovelier._

His pulse races, wild, out of rhythm with the shifting shadows around them.

He wonders how long he has before anyone notices.

He presses his lips to Thor's, but the flame lends none of its heat.

Despite that, or because of it, Loki feels his body start to respond.

He pulls away, feeling shaky.

"Don't worry, brother dear," he whispers. "I can fix this."


End file.
